


Trick or Treat

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [2]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of romance, inspired by the cute official GH2 Halloween story on Twitter.  Yuki is asked to choose between one last trick or treat after the Halloween party. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**October 31, 2017**

I was on my way back from Durak's room with Tomo when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, startling me. Tomo laughed as I jumped with a shriek.

"Yuki, what are you doing all of a sudden?"

"Ehehe, it was my cell phone. I wasn't expecting it so it scared me." I pouted. "You'd react the same way if it happened to you, after all the creepy food at that party!"

"What's really creepy is how many apples you picked up with that big mouth of yours. I can't believe you won _again_." Tomo stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Haha, don't be jealous! We all got to share in the end, so it's fine!" I reached into my pocket, wondering who would be texting me so late. We'd all just been together at the party only minutes before.

My heart began to pound as I looked at the screen. _1 new message from Boyfriend._

"Oh, what's that? You got a text?" Tomo leaned over to take a peek, but I turned away and took a quick look at the message.

_Do you want a trick, or a treat? Either way, come to the classroom._

My face reddened. _Professor... what is this?!_

"Yuki? You're blushing."

"S- sorry Tomo! I just remembered, I forgot something! Don't wait up for me, it might take a little while!" I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and turned, dashing down the hallway without giving Tomo time to respond. My costume's cape flapped behind me, and I had to hold my pointed hat tightly to keep it from flying off of my head.

~~~

Ugh, as expected, the school building was spooky at night. The moonlight shone through the windows and cast dark shadows everywhere, and every footstep echoed in the long, empty hallways. My heart pounded in my chest, my nervousness overtaking the feeling of anticipation that had driven me to sprint across the courtyard to the dark building. Only one room had any light, my usual classroom, but it was very dim and barely visible from the outside. Maybe a candle, or a flashlight? 

Now that I was inside, I wish _I'd_ thought to bring a flashlight--

Oh, wait! I had my cell phone! I pulled it out of my pocket and turned on the screen. It didn't do much to illuminate the hallway, but it was enough that I felt a little more sure of myself.

_Buzzzzzzzz._

I shrieked and dropped the phone; it clattered on the floor.

_Oh no, I hope it didn't break!_

Luckily, the phone was unharmed, protected by the decorative case. I sighed and opened the new message.

_If you don't hurry, all the treats will be gone and all you'll get is a trick._

A moment later, a new text appeared.

_Is that you screaming out in the hallway?_

I heaved a huge sigh and sent back a quick _yes, I'm almost there_. Less than a minute later, I cautiously slid open the classroom door, half-expecting the professor to jump out at me just so he could laugh at my reaction.

Professor Sakaki was standing behind the desk, like he normally would when teaching. A single tealight in a small glass holder rested on the polished surface, casting a flickering light that made the shadows at the front of the room dance. Beside the glass was his striped necktie, neatly rolled into a compact bundle. And on top of his head, twinkling with red reflections in the candlelight... were those cute sequined devil horns? The kind that came attached to a little headband?!

"So, you finally made it, my little magician."

I couldn't see in the dim light but I would have sworn his eyes were shining with mischief. I moved closer, finally realizing that that the top buttons of his shirt were undone. Once I noticed, I couldn't take my eyes from the exposed skin and the strong collarbone, remembering how it all had felt beneath my hands just a few days ago.

I blushed.

He held one hand out to me when I got close, and I took it without hesitation. His hand was warm, his grip firm as he pulled me closer, not quite touching but close enough that I had to tilt my head back to meet his eyes. He was smiling - well, not _smiling_ , it was more like a smirk, and I felt my mouth go dry.

After a moment, he prompted, "Well?"

"Well... what?" My voice could only come out as a whisper.

"Aren't you curious about my costume?"

"Eh? What costume?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. Well, it wasn't really a sigh, it was that thing he always did, a little puff of air from his nose, half-amused and half-irritated. "Asahina, I decided to be your favorite thing for Halloween this year, didn't you notice?"

"B- but you were wearing cat ears during class... I mean, I _like_ cats, but..." I blinked. "O- oh! You mean right now? A devil? That's... well..."

He shook his head, almost smiling. "Not quite." He leaned in, lips brushing my ear. "I'm fairly sure that _a corrupt teacher_ is your favorite, hmm?"

My face grew hot, but I didn't care. The room was dark enough that he wouldn't notice my blush, and thus, couldn't tease me about it. Probably. "Ehehe... well... you're right."

"I knew it," he breathed, and just the feel of his breath on my neck was enough to make my hair stand up on end. "So... what will it be?"

"H- huh?" My heart was pounding so hard I thought maybe I'd missed the actual question. "W- what are the choices?"

The quiet laugh at my ear almost stopped my heart. "You forgot already? Trick or treat, which do you desire?"

"U- ummm." My palms were sweating. What could they be? I hadn't seen anything else on the desk, just the candle and the tie, unless there was some sort of treat tucked away somewhere. And knowing the professor, if I tried to outsmart him and ask for the trick instead, I might end up with a pile of extra math homework.

"Well, Asahina?" His hand toyed with the pumpkin-shaped clasp of my cape.

"Ummm, well... c- could I possibly have both?"

He straightened up with a laugh, and looked directly into my eyes.

"I'm glad you asked, because to tell the truth," he leaned in again, this time pausing with his lips just inches from mine, "they're both the same thing." He flicked my hat off with one hand.

"Wha--?"

But I had no time to protest, caught up in strong arms, and with soft, warm lips pressed to my mouth. I froze for a moment, genuinely surprised - _I thought your policy was no contact on school grounds!_ \- then relaxed into his embrace, returning that sweet kiss.

It was sweeter than any candy I had ever tasted.


End file.
